


Walking on the water

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: VD。5V3D普通人ABO AU，信息素play。作为一个香水爱好者，我一直在想象他们闻起来是怎样的。





	Walking on the water

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil：31岁，Alpha，畅销书作家，以Gilver的笔名，整天在家写一些凶手杀人方式千奇百怪的悬疑惊悚小说，系列小说的主角叫Tony。  
> Dante：16岁，Omega，学生。

 

他闻起来是阳光和皮革，还有皮革上的金属配件在太阳下暴晒的味道，是一只野生小豹子向你伸出肉爪，是一颗带着露水的新鲜草莓从筐子里落到地上，是舌头刚刚舔过第一口冰激凌，还没来得及忧虑糖分和脂肪的后果，只有甜蜜传递给大脑的愉悦与享受。  
Dante的味道。  
Vergil敲击键盘的手指停了下来，比Dante的脚步声来得更快的是他的信息素，毫不遮掩，侵略性十足地在属于他们俩的家里扩散开。一个Omega通常不会这么肆无忌惮地用味道标记领地，可Dante才不管，他在这个家里到处写满了自己的名字，床是他的，沙发是他的，冰箱是他的，电视是他的，游泳池是他的，后花园是他的，停在车库里的美洲豹是他的，还有房子里的Alpha，应该也是他的。  
“嗨，Vergil。”Dante从书房门口探出头来，“想我吗？”  
Vergil没有回答，他只是给弟弟一个浅淡的微笑，又把注意力移回电脑屏幕上。“你应该在11点前到家。”他的语气并不是很认真。  
“Vergil，拜托。”Dante走进来，一边咬了一口手里的苹果，他的脸颊因为咀嚼而鼓起，苹果饱满的汁液弄湿了他的嘴唇。“我已经16岁了。”他抱怨道，“难道你要我在大家玩得正high的时候扫兴地来一句‘不好意思，我的门禁时间到了’吗？我可不是这种乖宝宝的形象，而且你不是说过作为一个识趣的人应该懂得读气氛？”  
Vergil抬起眼睛看他一眼，“你知道你是不一样的。”  
“Yep！珍贵的Omega，独此一份。”Dante把苹果咬得嘎吱作响，一边又迫不及待地说话，如果你在外面见过他，一定会惊讶他竟然在家里如此不顾形象。  
“从分化那天开始就不停有人对我说‘要保护自己，要注意安全，你是特别的，要非常小心’，好像我突然变成了一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。我真是受够这些废话了，特别是大家都知道，学校里唯一的Alpha，他还打不过我。”  
“不准边吃东西边说话。”  
Dante耸耸肩，他把苹果芯子扔进垃圾篓，拉开Vergil对面的椅子坐下。“总之，我不觉得有什么好担心的，Nero早就和他的小女朋友绑定了，他真是幸运，或者不幸运？才16岁，为什么他们那么早就着急绑定？”  
“如果他们非常确定对方就是自己想要的，那就可以。”  
“他们怎么确定呢？”  
Vergil再一次抬起头，Dante一手撑着下巴，那双矢车菊般的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，好像就等着他说出那个他们都知道的答案。Vergil摘下眼镜，抬起手来捋了捋头发，他放松身体向后靠在椅背上，冰川色的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他的弟弟。  
“他们就是可以确定。”  
“比如在人群中不小心对视了一眼，然后就觉得‘哇，就是他！虽然我还不知道他的名字，但他就是我想共度一生的人’？”  
“也许就是这样。”  
“胡扯，Vergil。”Dante笑起来，红润的嘴唇后面露出贝壳一样洁白的牙齿，“Nero和他的小女朋友一起长大，他们就像兄妹，或者姐弟？我不知道，反正不是那种充满激情的关系，他一直说他们像亲人一样，然后突然某一天就决定结合了，当然并不是真正结合，我猜这个年龄结合应该是违法的。”Dante垂下眼睛，看着Vergil搁在桌面上的手指，骨节分明，修长有力，一看就是成年男人的手，他又看看自己的手，不满地撇了撇嘴，“所以就是某一天他们早上醒来觉得‘哇，就是他！虽然我们彼此相对互看了16年，但我觉得还可以继续看60年’这样？”  
Vergil凑近了一点，“千万别在你朋友面前说这种话。”  
“我懂得尊重别人。”  
Dante还是忍不住拉起Vergil的手，两人手掌相对，Dante的手小了整整一圈。  
“而且，我觉得我可以理解他们。”他动了一下，手指插进Vergil的指缝间，两只手紧紧交握在一起。“有的时候仅仅需要一个契机，也许只是夕阳照在她的身上，让她显得特别美丽，然后事情就这么定了。”  
“对不同的人来说，能够触动他们心脏的事物肯定不一样。”Vergil轻轻摩挲了下Dante的手背，然后挣脱开，“不要再去猜测别人的生活了，你的考试准备得怎么样？”  
Dante露出个无趣的表情，“毫无挑战。”他推开椅子站起身，每当Vergil把话题移到学业上时，就表示谈话该结束了。  
“我竟然觉得有点羡慕他们。”离开房间前他最后说道，他知道Vergil会一直看着他，他已经学会分辨Vergil独特的视线，那道视线黏着在后背上，让他感觉到一阵刺痛。

每个人都有一个契机触动到心脏，Dante想自己的契机是什么呢。  
Vergil比他大15岁，是和他有血缘关系的哥哥，虽然是罕见的Alpha和Omega组合，但在外人看来，这样的配对也够诡异了。不过谁在乎外人的想法呢，关键是Vergil……Dante想到刚才Vergil对待他的态度就几乎要把自己缩进被子里，Vergil的反应太正常了，除了他偷偷抚摸Dante手背的动作，那是他故意的吗？或者只是下意识的行为？他会对从小帮忙换尿片，一直看着长大的孩子产生性欲吗？  
Dante抱着被子在床上打了个滚，慢慢来，Dante。他在心里对自己说，至少他能确定自己的契机，当然不是3岁时他骑在哥哥的脖子上去迪士尼乐园，不是10岁时Vergil给他讲作业，也不是他每天的晚安吻——但这已经有点接近了，包括从某一天起Vergil不再给他晚安吻，都变成了他欲望催化剂的一部分。  
Dante回忆起自己分化的那一天。  
说回忆实在是很勉强，毕竟那天大部分时间他都恍恍惚惚，半梦半醒之间，他断断续续听到Selina校长的高跟鞋踩在地砖面上发出令人心烦意乱的声响，然后是Vergil和她的对话。  
“……Omega，他把整个学校都吓到了……”  
声音就像从遥远的地方传来，一开始还带着回音，层层叠叠的音节让他听不清Vergil说的话。  
“……今天有三个人分化了，Dante是年纪最小的一个，他才15岁，我们觉得至少得等一两年才会轮到他，校医觉得可能是因为他和分化的人太接近，才会不由自主地被影响……”  
“Dante向来非常固执，绝不会被别人左右。”Vergil的声音这时变得清晰起来，“如果在这个时间分化，那也一定是他自己的选择。”  
“今天是Dante的生日。”  
是的，那天也是Vergil的生日，他们相隔15年在同一天出生，一个是Alpha，一个成为Omega，不知是命运女神的暗示还是玩笑。  
“你应该带他去医院。”Selina校长建议。  
而Dante不想去，他被Vergil抱上车时还没有完全清醒，大脑迟缓地处理着外界传递给他的各种信息，疲软无力的四肢和沉重的眼皮想再一次把他拖入梦境。他努力地眨了眨眼，艰难地伸出一只手，勾住Vergil即将离开的手指。  
Vergil向来可以读懂他的心思。  
再次醒来的时候，房间一片漆黑。遮光窗帘把房间盖得严严实实，让人完全失去时间的概念。紧急阻隔剂是在Omega忘记服用抑制剂导致发情后的临时处理药物，虽然能在短时间内很好地控制生理变化，但对激素改变造成的心理影响无能为力。Dante软趴趴地躺在床上，就像吃饱了却少一份甜品的孩子，什么都够了但总是不满足，想要更多，要什么呢？  
Vergil坐在他的床边，用手指将他散落的头发夹到耳朵后面。  
要是哥哥可以亲亲他就好了。

如果那天没有发生后面的事情，他还会像现在这样想着Vergil自慰吗？Dante不知道，思考这些已经无法改变的事情没有意义。  
他脱掉裤子，把被子团成鼓鼓囊囊的一团，塞进双腿中间，再抽出一个角来咬在嘴里。发情期又近了，他需要提前三天开始服用抑制剂，只有这一点绝对不能疏忽，Dante不想再尝一次阻隔剂的滋味，仿佛一股脑地往他身体里塞了好多他并不需要的东西，而他想要的就在眼前，却怎么也摸不到。他的胃空落落地往下沉，心却像在失重的环境下悬在半空，他无法平静，翻来覆去找不到能够安稳入睡的姿势，太累了，又太兴奋，眼皮非常沉重，思想却好像在蹦迪。更难堪的是失禁的错觉，他觉得身下在流水，伸手一摸却是干的，那只是阻隔剂的副作用之一。  
如果有时间好好准备的话，Dante的感觉就不会那么糟糕。但真的太突然了，好像身体回应了他迫不及待想要长大的愿望。  
那分化成Omega是他的愿望吗？  
Vergil握住了他的手。  
“Dante。”Vergil的声音很轻很轻，像怕惊扰到一只蝴蝶。Dante不记得对方说了什么，只有皮肤相贴时的快慰感觉还深深刻在心里，Vergil的拇指擦过他的虎口，那里一小片皮肤燃烧起来，这种时候未结合的Alpha不应该接近Omega，让他一个人待在空房间里会更好，就像被扔进禁闭室的囚徒，不回应他的任何要求，才是最恰当的处理方式。  
Vergil为什么要那样做呢？  
Dante被Vergil抱起来搂在怀里，另一个人的体热隔着单薄的衬衫传递过来，还有其他一些东西，可昏昏沉沉的脑子一时捉不到头绪。他的信息素就像被关在铁笼里不断撞击笼门的小兽，此刻有人偷偷开了一条缝，那只小兽就奋力要从笼子里挤出来，先探出一个爪子，然后是另一个，肩膀和脑袋有点困难，但出来后其他都不是问题了。Dante的信息素猛地冲出腺体，带着初生的气味，生命的血肉，野马一样在房间里奔驰起来。枝头绽放了第一朵花，结出第一颗清香的果实，它的味道不是最好的，酸涩发苦，甚至带着恼人的泥土腥气，但这茁壮的生命力背后有无限可能性，像清晨的一缕冷风，吹得人精神一振。Vergil仿佛感觉到手掌中擦过细密柔软的皮毛，那只小兽抬起头，对外面的世界充满欲望和好奇。  
“Vergil……”Dante的声音闷闷地传来，他贴在Alpha的身上难耐地扭动着，鼻子凑在对方脖子后面的腺体位置东嗅嗅西闻闻，可什么都没有——Vergil是控制信息素的专家，连长期和他合作的编辑以及Alpha俱乐部里结识的好友都不知道他的味道。Dante挫败的呜咽一声，额头贴着Vergil的脖子磨蹭着，他的体温上升，脸蛋发红，属于他自己的味道在空气里漫延，不断上升，又猛地下坠，在房间里做无规则的运动，好像想攀住什么可以支撑的东西。  
突然Dante浑身一震，周围的氛围变了，一大片阴云翻滚着挡住太阳，只有些许光线可以通过密云的缝隙露出单薄的光芒。Vergil的信息素像是从黑暗中逼近过来，Dante看不清是什么，就是一点危险的征兆，但本能让他的呼吸急促，他自己的信息素慢慢后退，偃旗息鼓，重新退回巢穴里，在那里拱起背，竖起毛，发出示威的吼叫。  
像是海啸——不，比海啸更猛烈，Vergil的信息素像沙暴一样席卷过来，干燥，粗糙，又凶猛。堵住口鼻，让人几乎无法呼吸。Dante发出痛苦的呻吟，他一下子失去理智，Omega的天性在Alpha的压迫下瑟缩着哀叫，就像被压在狼爪下的兔子，做着无力的垂死挣扎。  
他从Vergil的身边逃开，倒在床上向着床尾的方向扭过去，却被Vergil温柔地拽住脚踝拉回来。他挣扎着试图脱离Vergil的怀抱，但他的哥哥牢牢箍住他的腰身，他们的胸膛到腹部紧贴在一起，勃起的阴茎代替没有说出口的语言清晰地表达了欲望。Alpha的信息素从每一个他们接触的部位钻进Dante的身体，原始又充满攻击性，带着滚烫的温度和刺激的气味渗透进他的细胞血液和纤维组织，就像纹身时的针头与墨水，将锐利的疼痛和极度期待的兴奋深深浸入皮肤之中，留下永远无法消退的印记。  
“不要。”Dante软弱地抗拒，信息素的碰撞轻易消弭了阻隔剂的作用，他发情了，但他并没有感觉到情欲的空虚，Vergil的信息素已经填满了他身体的每一个缝隙，和他的信息素搅在一起，在他体内激烈地交媾。他被看不见的性器操干着，双腿间的肉棒不需要碰触就热情地射得一塌糊涂，屁股中间的肉穴一张一缩，把粘稠的液体不断吐出来。  
Dante睁大眼睛但没有看着任何东西，张着嘴却发不出声音，虽然事实上他们什么都没有做，却比做了一切承受得更多。“信息素融合”在通俗场合下都被称为“信息素交合”，虽然绝对安全无副作用，但一般情况下就算真正绑定的伴侣都极少选择这种方式，因为这种感觉实在太亲密了，人需要私密性和独立性，都不愿意彻底敞开自己，或完全接受另一个人。  
那个时候Dante还不知道这究竟意味着什么，他被包裹在Vergil的气味中，以另外一种方式做了短暂的标记。他刚刚射过一次，又被体内流动的Alpha的味道逼到高潮边缘，身体陷入了迷惑不解的状态中，似乎灵魂进了一个陌生的皮囊，他是自己又不是自己，被标记了又没有标记，神经在急速攀升的快感下变得异常错乱，另一个人的信息素仿佛有重量，不断地下沉下沉，他需要紧紧抓住他的哥哥才能保证自己不会坠落到漆黑的深渊里去。  
“你长大了。”Dante记得到Vergil亲了亲他的耳垂，强烈的气息喷在他的腺体上。此刻他咬着被子，全身绷紧，手摸住阴茎，但这只是个小小的助力，他觉得他仅仅依靠想着Vergil就可以高潮。  
Vergil为什么要那样做呢？如果他只是想帮忙，那只要离开房间就好。可他没有离开，反而靠得更近，这一定意味着什么。  
Dante闭上眼睛，时间过去太久，他已经不能确切描述Vergil的味道，但那种身心的冲击还刻在他的脑海里，就仿佛在冰天雪地抬起头，看见荒原狼盯着你的眼睛。

 


End file.
